


hell has descended

by notveryhandy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Time Lords, the end of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: The end of time - and ghosts from too far back.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 9





	hell has descended

we stand in our own ashes

we, the broken ones

and here we are

surrounded by an empire of memories

who watch on, like

untoppled gods

* * *

i

am dying

and so are you

what is left of

us now?

what do your mortals think,

as they look on?

we must look so

very

fragile

* * *

there is only one left

one precious

little

human

will he die too?

* * *

everyone can

see

our private moments

and

i hate them for it

do we not deserve

our secrets?

* * *

kill me.

kill me, and it

ends.

* * *

finality is descending

far more an enemy to you

than me

or the time lords

will you humour me,

my dear?

* * *

it's only

one button

staring you in the face

* * *

look at death.

laugh.

isn't it

funny?

* * *

this is the end

or so they say

i say, this is one

of many

* * *

staring at me, you are

in a billion

different

shards of a moment

one word:

_no._

* * *

hell, as you say

has descended

and yet the only demons here

are our own

* * *

we are dying

from millennia-old

wounds, ones that

no healer

can fix

* * *

in another world

one we call

_reality_

you whisper to me

and through the cracks

of this waking nightmare

for the first time in so long

i hear you.


End file.
